


Who is Tony Stark?!

by Kreacher777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Amputation, Barista Tony Stark, Brain Damage, Everybody Lives, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury Recovery, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosthesis, Swearing, Tony Stark Lives, barista tony, enjooooooyyyy, idk - Freeform, i‘m bad at actually ending fics i‘m sorry, kind of, no beta - we die like men, this is my first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreacher777/pseuds/Kreacher777
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!Tony Stark survives the snap and wakes up in a hospital. But he doesnt have any memories on who he is or how he got into the hospital. So he starts a new life and starts to work in a small coffee shop. Soon, that nerdy teenager Peter might change everything for Tony...again.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Hospitals and movies

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ  
> Ok, to make this work there are two little changes:  
> 1\. Tony Stark is not famous. The world doesnt know Iron Man’s identity, only a few persons including the avengers (including Peter) and Pepper Potts. So Stark Industries doesn’t exist either, he is just a rich man with a nice mansion because he inherited one hell of an amount of money. But that isn’t very important in the story  
> 2\. Yup, there is a little plot hole, I dont know either how Tony got into the hospital atfer he „died“. Sorryy:D
> 
> Ok and this is my first fanfiction that is on english (i‘m not a native speaker) and it‘s my first story on ao3. Comment if there‘s anything wrong or idk...
> 
> Big thanks to Vero and Aina for the help:))
> 
> Enjoy!!

* * *

(Please read notes!!!)

* * *

  
„Alright, your wounds seem to have healed pretty good. Nevertheless, we would like to keep you here just for another night. You’re free to go tomorrow as soon as you have signed the papers“, the doctor said. Tony – now only known as Edward sighed relieved and nodded.

„Thanks doc. Can’t stand the smell of disinfectamt anymore“, the man chuckled. Doctor Smith just smiled and left to attend his other patients. Few minutes passed in silence before the nurse that Edward had gotten to know over the time he’d been here came in. Het put down a tray with breakfast (not to forget the coffee!) on the overbed table.

„So Ed, I’ve just heard you are leaving me tomorrow“, he stated overdramatically.  
„Well, I can’t annoy the same person for the rest of my life. And I need some money and a flat, I’m not too keen on living my life in a hospital.“ The clatter of the spoon filled the room – Edward still had some problems eating only with his left hand, since that was his only one left now.  
„How’s that shoulder of yours doing?“ the nurse – Michael – asked, nodding towards the thick bandage on Edwards right side.

„Well, phantom pain is a bitch but it’s way better than before…“ he shrugged.  
Michael nodded. „Already have an idea where you are going to look for a job? My brother got paralyzed at age 27 and he opened a coffee shop with disabled employees only. One of them has down syndrome and that hot barista girl is blind. It’s down in Queens, you could take a look there…“  
„Hell, why not, my whole life – that I know of – consists of coffee. Anyways, I need to make some money.“  
„Cool I’ll give you the adress, I need to finish my lap, mate. See you when my shift ends?“

„Yeah, well I’m not going anywhere soon. Just the psychologist or neurologist, she will probably again look at the memory problem.

Yup there it was again. The fact, that Edward had woken up in the hospital without any knowledge on who he was, what had happened to him, why his right arm was one big disaster or any memory from his past at all. Well, against expectations, Edward didnt make a big deal out of it. Yea, it sucked not knowing your own name, but he pushed it away and tried not to think about it too much.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite boring; at about 3pm the neurologist came again.

„Good afternoon, Edward. How are you doing? Have you had any more head aches?“  
„Nope, everything’s been fine“, he answered with a forced smile. God he didn’t like people that ask too much.  
„That’s great. As we already said, _if_ your brain will be able to restore your lost memories, it might take months or years. It might be possible that many memories will come back at once but it is more probable that you will have flashbacks or dreams of your past; some may be triggered by certain things. And as said, in some cases there are changes in personality, but we can’t know about that in your case as we have no comparison to before. Do you have any more questions?“  
„Uhm, not really?

„Alright“ – she handed him some sheets of papers – „on those papers are again the most vital information, numbers that you can call if you need any help or have questions and on the last one there are the training exercise for your brain that we have already done together too.“  
„Alright, thanks. Sooo… that’s all? I can go and walk around in the world again and do what I please without dying?“  
„Yes, just avoid hitting your head…“, the women smiled.  
„I’ll try“ Edward nodded

„Ok, so I hope to not see you soon here in the hospital – not injured anyways. Also i hope that you will find your old life again. If not, there are several people that have restarted a complete new and normal life.“ The neurologist shook Edward’s hand goodbye and left.

* * *

Edward spent the remaining time until dinner by practicing his hand writing.

He took out the crumpled college block and clicked his pen. He had _definitely_ been right-handed before his accident, otherwise he would be able to write nicely with his left. Or had his handwriting always been that awful? No, even he himself knew that his hand was too uncoordinated while writing to be his strong hand. Besides, at least 70% of the world population was right-handed, so the probability that he had been right-handed before the accident was high.

_What the hell_ , Edward thought, _why do I know that?_

The brown-haired man shrugged. He probably had read it sometime.

**_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog_ **

**_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog_ **

**_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog_ **

****

Edward layed the pen aside. _That hand-writing is still ugly as fuck_ , he thought

_Alright, let’s do the alphabet again…_

One full sheet of paper later, Michael – his favourite nurse – entered the room. This time he is wearing casual clothes and instead of a tray he is holding two paper bags from McDonald’s.  
„Hungry?“ Michael asked.  
„Hell yeah! What didya bring?“  
„Some very unhealthy McDonald’s menus“

They got out the boxes with the chicken nuggets and pommes and Edward ripped open the ketchup pack with his teeth to squish it into the lid. Michael smiled - slight progress in adjusting to live with one arm. Before they could start eating, Michael held up a threatening finger.

„Okay, due to your memory loss, you have forgotten several movies. And it is NOT legitimate that you don’t know Harry Potter. Seeing that I am the biggest Harry Potter nerd of the Muggleworld, i have brought the movies. It’s just 6pm, so we should have time to at least watch the first two or maybe three – and before you ask: no, we can’t watch through the whole night. You still need rest and sleep and I have to work.“

Edward grinned. That is exactly why he liked Michael

The two of them ended up watching the first two before Edward fell asleep and Michael left to go home himself. Well, one educational gap filled. Voldy is an idiot.


	2. I‘m no longer unemployed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a job, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i kinda had a mess with the chapters (there are only 2 or 3 yet? Yes, i am stupid haha)  
> So the summary and notes have changed
> 
> Happy reading!

The next day started quite early for Edward; The nurse came at o’clock into his room, switched on the way too bright lights and greeted him with an overexcited „Good morning!“

„Mmmh“, Edward just groaned and pressed his face into the pillow to escape from the brightness.

„Hey, why such a bad mood? You can leave the hospital today! Nurse Michael will be here soon and bring you some clothes to wear from the lost-and-found office – you can’t walk around in those hospital gown, can you?! Michael will assist you changing clothes if you need to, just ask him.“

_Ugh,_ Edward thought, _why are they all so overly excited? Exhaauusting!_

Before he could say anything, the nurse had left.

By the time Michael entered the room, Edward had fully awoken and didn’t completely look like death amymore. In his arms were some clothes and a cup of coffee – damn, that huy knew him too well…

„Alright, you wanna tale a shower or get dressed first?

„Uhh, a shower would be nice.

„Okidoki. We’ll have to wrap your shoulder in a special bandage that protect it from getting wet. There is a chair and showering utensils in the bathroom. I’m gonna wrap that shoulder of yours and will give you some privacy – I will be waiting here, so just call if you need anything.“

It only took about a minute for Michael to wrap Edward’s shoulder in the bandage. After that he guided his patient to the bathroom and settled to wait there.

Luckily, it all went good – well, Edward complained that he couldn’t quite open the shampoo with one hand. He looked much better now; the (ugly, as he calls it) hospital gown had been replaced by a dark blue jeans and a slightly too big Einstein-tshirt. Michael had to grin as he thought that that tshirt suited him too well. Edward just lifted his left eyebrow.

„What?“, Michael laughed, „that tshirt is _perfect_ for you! As far as we know you’re a genius! Like, who knows the first 50 digits of pi?!“

„Hey, I didn’t know that myself, idiot!“, he grunted, pointing his finger at Michael

„Well… so are you gonna apply for a job at my brothers coffee shop?“

„Yeah, I mean, what else could I do? I’m broke, thanks to you I have at least a place to sleep. Thanks for that again.“

„Huh, no problem, just maybe don’t tell too many people? It isn’t really well seen when a nurse takes in a patient – even if it’s an ex-patient.“

„Okey-dokey, so you said, you are getting off your shift at 8pm?“

„Yeah so after that we can meet at Metrostation 110th street?“ They both glanced towards the white clock on the wall; 5:29pm

„Perfect!“

Edward stuffed his notes – writing training, medical papers and the adress of the coffee shop – into his pocket and looked back into his room. Yup, he had everything and we was definitely not going to miss this place – way too much disinfectant!

Michael accompanied his soon-not-anymore patient to the reception desk, patted his (left) shoulder and left with a wink and an encouraging smile. Edward nodded back, half smile on his face.

The receptionist instructed him were to sign and with a very ugly handwriting he put his name on the documents.

* * *

Sighing and smiling, Edward stepped out of the hospital. He bit his bottom lip and curled his fingers around the 10$ note.

_Alright Ed,_ he thought _welcome to New York_. He straightened his shoulders and back as if to make himself ready.

Were the people going to stare? Yes.

Was he ready? Mehh

Without glancing back, the man headed towards the metro station. After a quick stop at the ticket machine he was equipped with a train ticket (and 2$ less than before)

* * *

A few minutes later Edward stepped out of the metro station. After walking a few minutes, he was in the middle of New York Times Square Manhatten.

Huh busy life. And loud. Chattering, tourists taking photos, loud music, car honking and much much more noises hit his ear.

A few people looked at him, a small kid pointed at his right shoulder and said something to her mother, but he ignored it.

He took the crumpled paper with the adress of the coffee shop out of his pocket again and walked towards the location.

The coffee shop was a rather quiet one. But it was rather big; between the tables were wide passageways – wheelchair accessible. Right at the door was a sign that asked the guests not to be too loud as a few people didn’t like that (A/N: as far as i know, if you have autism, you don’t really like noisy places. If i sound rude in any way, I am sorry that was not my intention).

A small bell rang as Edward closed the door. At the counter was a young woman who he recognized as the one Michael had talked about as she had a cane in her hand.

„Good evening“, she greeted him „do you want to take something to go or do you want to sit?“

„Uhh, actually I got a recommendation that I could work here… is maybe like the boss here?“

„Oh! Well he isn’t here yet. He said he would arrive at about 6pm, so you’d have to wait about“ – she quickly felt her arm clock – „fifteen minutes. Is that alright? You could have a coffee while you wait.“

Edward smiled. He agreed and took a seat in the corner. „So, what kind of drink would you like? And do you have any disabilities or anything that we have to respect or be careful about?“

„Well, I’d just like to have a black coffee? And I don’t really have any disabilities. Just maybe don’t give me any stuff for which I need two hands as I have only one arm to offer“, he joked.

„Alright“, the woman smiled.

The coffee tasted _way_ better than the one at the hospital. The scent reminded him of something familiar. It reminded him of a modern, bright kitchen. What the hell? Did he have the same coffee machine in his „old life“? Huh, maybe, who knows…

Just as he finished his coffee a guy in a wheelchair came from a backdoor. It was obvious that this was Michael’s brother. Similar facial features, about the same hair colour…

He quickly talked to the blind barista before looking in his direction and joining him at his table.

„Soo, I heard you need a job?“

„Yeah, well living on the streets isn’t exactly my thing, you know“, he chuckled

„Perfect! We can always need some new employees. You wanna come to the office in the back? We can talk there about all the administrative stuff.

They both got to the room at the back where the man took out some papers.

„Alright, I’m just gonna introduce myself real quick and then it’s your turn. I am Tyler, 37 years old and about 10 years ago I had an accident, so now I am paralysed from my waist and down, but I don’t really give a shit about that anymore so now I own a nice coffee shop“

Edward nodded. „Okay um… My name is Edward and I am _about_ 50 years old. I currently woke up in the hospital without any memory so my actual name is probably not even Edward. Whatever accident I had cost me my right arm… sooo now I’m a guy who seems to be good in science and has a handwriting that is ugly as fuck.“

Tyler gave him a half smile. „So I would suggest that you just give me the answers for the documents and I write them down? Well, you have to sign on your own but, yeah“

„Would be nice, yeah“

„Oookay, full name?“

„Edward Gray“

„Uhm… birthdate…“

„Well, fuck. Just write unkown maybe?“

„Alright. Adress?“

„Your brothers place, heh“

„You live with Michael?“

„Yeah, well, he was was my nurse back at the hospital and also the one who recommended this coffee shop. So he suggested that I could just live at his place until I can get myself something…“

„Okeydokey, so I assume we can just skip the part with phone numbers and personalities and stuff“

„Huh, yeahh“

„How much would you work here?“ Like, one day per week or 5 days? We’re closed on Mondays and Tuesdays and on the other days we open at 10am and close at 8pm“ (A/N i literally have no clue if those are normal times for a coffee shop but yeah, maybe I’ll change that later)

„I would work everyday. Well I have to see, I think I have an appointment at the hospital so that day I won’t be able to be there the whole time…!

„That doest matter, just tell me“, Tyler smiled.

„So we’re almost done. Just one question: what are your disabilities?“

„The most obvious one is amputation of the right arm and the other one is retrogate amnesia. We don’t know if I am going to get my memories back or not.“

„Perfect, so now you just have to sign here“, Tyler pointed to a line at the bottom of the paper. Edward took the pen a scribbled a „E. Gray“ on the paper – hey, you could read what he wrote, that’s a progress!

„Alright, congratulations, you are no longer unemployed!“ Tyler held out his (left) fist, which Edward fistbumped. Tyler and Edward got back to the front to introduce the newbie to the other workers.

There was the blind woman from before, Alana, Cody, who was hard of hearing, Abby who had down syndrome and Aron who had PTSD and epilepsy.

They all greeted him warmly and introduced him to the coffee shop. He could start just the next day. Damn, he had to find out if Alana was single. If not, he would have to play matchmaker for Michael and her. After a quick glance at the time, he told the others that he had to go, as he had to meet Michael.

* * *

Michael’s flat was cozy and just a few walking minutes from the metrostation away.

„Uh, yeah, On the right side of the corridor is first the guest room – yours – and right behind that is mine. On the left is the bathroom and the utility room. At the end is my kitchen and the living rome. So… make yourself at home, I guess. Oh! I found the extra keys, you can have them for now – except you want to wait in front of the door for my night shift to end when you come home in the evening.“

„Thank you so much“, Edward laughed.

* * *

A few days went on and as Tyler saw what a good work Edward did, he gave him an advance payment, so now he had a burner phone and a few more own clothes (one of the tshirts had the AC/DC logo, he din’t know that band yet, but it seemed cool).

The days were pretty relaxed, although the nights weren’t always pleasant; he sometimes woke up in distress without remembering what he had been dreaming about. Well sometimes he remembered, but it was always weird nonsense or just random. Once he had been arguing with a redhead and a huge – like, giant – bunny was in the background (A/N: Iron man 3 hehe). Another time it had been about a teenager boy who walked on the ceiling and said something about _helping the little guy_. Huh.

But it certainly seemed like he had enjoyed tinkering around in a huge lab. Oh, and his house spoke and he once had some weird glowy thing in his chest. What the fuck was he doing in his old life?? Mehh, time would tell (hopefully), maybe he could look at some school year books to see if he found that boy.

Michael was a great friend. Weird sleep rhythm, but hey, he was a nurse and had to do night shifts, who could blame him? If Edward woke up in the middle of the night and Michael had just come home, they would order some food and watch movies until it dawned.

Yeah, you could say that Edward had about a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Remembers some stuff and starts a new project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!

_Edward saw himself working in that huge workshop again. Right next to him was the teenager again. „Hey, underoos, can you just hand me that screwdriver?“, he asked._

_„Sure“, the boy answered and handed it to him._

_They were sitting in front of some car and were exchanging the motor (or engine? Idk) with some sort of cylindrical thing that was glowing blue._

_„Nice job, kiddo“, Edward commented as the kid connected the wires succesfully „wanna get the car keys and see if it works?“_

_„Me? I’m 15!“, the boy exclaimed, shocked._

_„Well, who cares? We are the only ones that will know. And probably your friend Ted, because you’re gonna tell him…“_

_So the boy quickly got up and grabbed the car keys and sat in the car to let the engine roar a few seconds after. „Wooow, this is sick!“_

_Suddenly the scene changed._

_The boy fell onto im in a desperate hug. Everything was dark and deathly quiet. The boy hugged him and seemed like he was about to die._

_„I don’t wanna go… I don’t wanna go, Sir… please. I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go.“ The boy sobbed. Tony lowered him onto his back keeping his hands on the boy’s shoulders. The boy himself still had his left hand hugged around his shoulder. He looked up to Edward, eyes full of desperation and fear. „I’m sorry“, he whispered before he turned into dust and disappeared. Edward sat down on the cold ground and leaned heavily on his knees. He brought his bloody hands up to his face and cried silent tears._

_The scene changed again._

_He was sitting on a couch with a redhead, watching an about 3 year old child playing with a stuffed animal. The woman had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. „It’s a shame that he doesn’t see her grow up. They would have gotten along so well, Peter said he always wanted a sibling…“_

_Edward let his head fall on the woman’s shoulder and took a deep breath._

* * *

He woke with a start. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was breathing heavily. He half climbed, half fell out of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He hastily turned on the water tap and splashed cold water into his face. Turning it off, he grabbed the towel next to him and dried his face. A few dry dry sobs still escaped him. He was breathing too fast.

He tried to get air into his lungs but it seemed like someone was choking him. Edward slid down the wall and leaned on the corner between the bathtub and the wall. Black spots appeared on his vision and he felt like he was about to faint.

It was then that he felt a hand in his own. And someone was talking to him. He tried to focus on the voice. „Edward… try to breathe with me. Take a slow breath in… Hold it… and a slow breath out. After repeating it a few times, Edward seemed to calm down.

„Tell me five things you can see, Edward“, Michael told his friend.

„Uhh… towel, shower curtain, bathtub, medicine cabinet… your spiderman-tshirt“

„Good, now four things you can touch.“

„The same ones… towel, bathtub, shower curtain, cabinet“

„What about three things that you hear?“

„The busses outside, the baby next door, your clock.“

„Soap and take away?“

„And lastly one thing that you can smell.“

„Idk… that sleepy taste“

„Alright, nice job. You fine?“, Michael reassured. Edward nodded. „You wanna get out of here and into the kitchen? Are you hungry? I just brought food for myself because i thought you were sleeping…“ Tony nodded and then shook his head; „no, not hungry… do you have beer?“

„You are definitely NOT gonna drink a beer, it’s like four in the morning, Ed!“

Edward pouted. „Couch?“, he asked. Michael agreed, smiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

„Do you think I have children?“, Edward wondered silently. Michael looked up from his food and raised his eyebrows, worried look on his face. „I don’t know, Ed. Did you dream about children or having any?“ Edward bit his lip and shrugged. „Yeah… I was working with a boy in a lab and watching a toddler play while talking to a woman, but I’m not really sure about her…“

„How did they look? The kids? Can you describe them?“

„The boy was 14, maybe 15 years old… brown curly hair, about my skin color… seemed nerdy“ – he chuckled – „The toddler was just about 3 years old, also brown hair, seemed like a girl…“

„Well, from the looks, they _could_ be your children. We could go to the police tomorrow, maybe somebody has been reported missing who looks like you.“

„Well, it’s worth a try, so why not.“

After being finished with the heavy topic, Michael switched on the TV. They looked into a few shows until they stopped at a documentary about Albert Einstein.

„Hey Eddie“, Michael suddenly spoke up. Edward cocked his head. „What?“

„If you’re good in physics, why don’t you build yourself a prosthetic arm? Like the Winter Soldier but in cool, like Iron Man.“

 _Iron Man sounds kinda familiar,_ Edward frowned, _huh that guy is famous, I certainly did not know Iron Man in person…_

„Uhh… I don’t know. I could try, I guess. But I don’t have any material to build it with, sooo.“

„I have screwdrivers and stuff here and we could go dumpster diving. People are stupid, they throw away stuff just because it doesn’t work 100% anymore. But let’s do that tomorrow or later, I’m tired as shit.“

* * *

So a few nights later found Edward and Michael dumpster diving and stealing some old metal plates on a junkyard. As soon as they got home, Michael went to sleep and Edward got to work. Michael had surpsisingly many tools and luckily a work bench – seemed like he once liked to tinker around too. He took out some supplies that he had bought the evening before to make a model of his shoulder, so the prosthetis would fit perfectly (AN: Guys I honestly don’t know anything about that kind of science so I’m just gonna say that Tony is able to make a prosthetis that works kind of like the one Bucky has). Somewhere around 4 o’clock in the morning, he fell asleep on the workbench.

—

„Yo, Edward“, someone had their hand on his shoulder. „Ed, wake up. You gotta go to bed“

„Hmmh?“, Edward stirred. He sat up in his chair. „Yea yea I’m awake, just fell asleep“

„Hah, no shit Sherlock! How’re you coming along?“

„I think the arm itself is not too bad but I don’t really have a clue yet about how to control it with your brain, you know what I mean?“

„Maybe I can help with that, I could ask one of the doctors at work, but first you go sleep properly. Man, how long did you stay up?“

„I dunno, late…“

Soon, Michael had gone to work and Edward was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He sat on the bathtub and had to thinks about the kids from his dreams again. The kids… _his_ kids? Was he even a good father? His selfpreservation skills did not seem too good. And his sleep rhythm was definitely not appropriate for children. What if he was a completely different person before… als this shit happened?

He spit out the remaining toothpaste and splashed some his face. He took one last look in the mirror before going to bed and pulling the covers over his face. After tossing and turning for about half an hour in his bed without falling asleep, Edward threw back his covers and sat up. Nope, he was definitely not going to sleep anytime soon.

He made himself a coffee and sat on the kitchen counter. The kitchen clock showed 5 o’clock inthe morning. _Alright_ , Edward thought _, work it is_. He grabbed the mug and drank all the coffe in one big sip. He shuddered at how hot it still was but ignored it and jumped down from the kitchen counter.

The mechanic quickly grabbed the portable speaker and went back to his current project. He would only have to solve the problem of connecting his nerve ends (or brain) to the prosthetis. After a few moments of sitting still and in thought, he let out a frustrated huff and got up a bit too quickly; the chair fell and he himself almost lost balance.

He goes to the living room and opens the laptop on the couchtable. He logs in through the guest accound and opens googles „metal arm controlled by brain“. After a few seconds of scrolling, he finds an article about a guy named Bucky Barnes. According to the side, he has a metal arm too (but it‘s the other arm). Further down is a picture of a man with dark loong hair and a silver arm. Pictures of that exact man gripping a glowy light in is chest flash his brain. And a shield in his chest. Except that it doesn’t hurt because he is wearing some weird metall suit.

So he continues to search the name „Bucky Barnes“. There are several arcticles about him and the Winter Soldier – apparently they were the same person and Bucky Barnes had been in the hands of Hydra for quite some time. Another article was about a group called „Avengers“. One of the photos showed each of the six _Original Avengers_ with their name; Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Thor.

All of them seemed familiar from before the amnesia – he had read about Hulk in some science book. But the picture of Iron Man looked quite similar to what he was wearing in his flashbacks – well at least the colors and the fact that it was a suit made out of metal. Could it be that he himself was Iron Man? Edward opened a new window and typed „who is iron man“. The results weren’t insightful; The majority was about the real identity of Iron Man being unknown. Edward let out a deep sigh and went back to the text about the Avengers.

_Spider-man…Spider-man joined the Avengers in…_

„Who the heck is Spiderman?“, Edward whispered. „Come on you can’t tell me that Spiderman’s identity is unknown too! Really?“

Ok, now he was annoyed. He opened the last tab again and googled Spidermans identity. Nope. Nothing. Nada. He clicked on a link that opened a youtube video. It showed Spider-man swinging around New York and… doing vigilante stuff?

Aaalright. What if he hacked all the cameras to see if he could catch a moment where Iron Man isn’t in his suit? Edward quickly stopped; hacking? Can he do hacking? Huh, seems so…

It turned out that Iron Man never unsuited outside. _Man, this is frustrating,_ Edward thought, _what about Spiderman?_ It didn’t take him long before he found a camera in a rather dark alley where Spider-man took his mask off – wow, now he could see at least the back of Spider-man’s head; brown curls, pretty common. He watched the video a bit further until the guy had changed into civil clothes and turned around, giving Edward almost a heart attack.

Ok, he knew the face, but he didn’t have a name. He marked the teenagers face and run a facial scan. Bam! The boy was Peter Parker. Yea… that name rang kind of a bell.

„WHAT THE FUCK, I KNOW YOU!“, Edward‘s voice cracked. He stumbled back in his room and dialled Michael’s number.

„Hey, Ed! I jus-„

„Michael! Do you know Spiderman?“

„Uhh, yeah? Edward, you alright? Did something happen?“

„No, I mean, like, do you know Spiderman personally? I found him on the internet and hacked the security cameras to see if he takes his mask off sometimes and I FUCKING KNOW HIM! It’s the boy I’ve been dreaming about!“

„Really? Do you know his name? Wait, you hacked yourself into the security cameras?!“

„I don’t know a name… yet… give me a few minutes and i know it“

„Awesome! But could you maybe not hack? Oh and I actually wanted to say that i asked a doctor and he said he could help with the prosthetic arm problem, yk?“

„Really? D’you think you could give him my number? So I could ask him?“

„We get along quite good, we could meet together for breakfast. Our shifts boths end at 7. We should have enough food at home.“

„Nice! So, breakfast at about 8 at our place?“

„Yup! And promise me, no more hacking – I don’t want the police standing at my door soon.“

„Alright, alright“

„Promise me, Ed“

„Prooomise. You happy now?“, Edward laughed

„Indeed I am“, Michael joked back „alright, see you later.“

„Bye“

Edward lay the phone down an glanced at the laptop. No hacking, alright. He started by typing „Peter Parker“ into the search bar. It didn’t take long until he found out that the boy was in an Academic Decathlon Team from Midtown School of Science and Technology. That boy seemed like a smart nerd; no wonder they had worked in the lab together. Opening the website, he quickly found Peter Parker’s schedule and a plan of the school. He was definitely paying that boy a little visit tomorrow.

* * *

The doctor was pretty cool. After eating breakfast together, they immediately startet working on the prosthetis and he was quite impressed. It took a few hours but they finally had it.

„Damn fucking shit, if this is gonna work, I’m gonna pay drinks for all of us. Michael, look at this!“

His flatmate joined them and gaped at the metal arm.

„Wow! Is it… is it done? Ready to use?“

„We think so, let’s try it on“

Together they attached the prosthetic arm to Edwards shoulder; Michael held it in place, while the Doctor secured it. Edward himself was busy gawking.

Finally, the doctor spoke. „Alright. It should work now. It might be a bit difficult at the beginning, but the more you use it the more natural it gets.“

Edward bit his bottom lip and cast a concentrated glance at his arm. His fingers twitched. He clenched a fist. He shakily raised it to chest level and looked expectantly at Michael. He laughed and gave his friend a brofist.

Edward couldn’t believe his luck; he felt tears his eyes but he held them back. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. „Oh my fucking god, holy… I… I think I’m gonna have to pay a drink for all of us.

Soon, they were seated in a bar, drinking, joking, laughing, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might seem weird that tony/edward doesnt know the avengers, but i guessed that they all kind of settled down...
> 
> I would love some feedback - especially because i dont know if my english is ok...
> 
> <3


	4. Remeetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Edward meets somebody from his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here‘s already the next chapter! Seems like some friend of mine spiked my motivation, they will also probably be the first one to read this chap. Let‘s see if this friend understands that i mean them XD
> 
> Alright, have fun!

Michael and Edward sat in the kitchen in comfortable silence, eating pancakes for breakfast (Edwards ate it with his right arm – a little sluggish but otherwise fine). „Sooo, what’s your plan today?“, Michael wanted to know. „Ohh, just wanted to go to school… No, kidding, Peter – i still don’t know if he’s my son – that boy goes to Midtown High in Queens. His last lesson today ends at 12:30, so I’m probably pay him a little visit in front of the classroom… let’s see if he recognizes me.“

„You know, if he really knows you - and I’m pretty sure that you two are pretty close – he’s probably gonna have a heart attack; I mean it’s been, what? 8 months?“  
„Yea, probably“

Michael bit his cheek and looked down at his pancake. „And… if you really get all your memories back? You gonna go back to your normal life? Home?“  
„Hey, Mike, if you think I’m just gonna forget these months, you’re horribly wrong. I’m not just gonna forget you and pretend all this never happened, alright? I don’t know if I have other friends, but you’re my best buddy.“  
Michael smiled and nodded, looking Edward into his eyes. „Then have fun at school, I guess? Why don’t you bring Peter home for lunch? I’m gonna be home in the afternoon.“  
„Will do“, the mechanic grinned.

Edward glanced at his phone as he climbed the staris from the metro station; 15 minutes until school ended. He turned the corner and saw the school in front of him. Damn, this was a big school.  
Alright, Peter Parker was currently in his chemistry lesson, as always on Wednesdays on his last lesson, the afternoon was free.  
The man entered the main entrance and followed the directions that he had memorised from the website. It didn’t take long until he reached the chemistry classroom, room C12. The clock above the lockers showed 6 minutes until end of lesson. Trying to look confident, he casually leaned against the wall opposite to the door.  
Finally, the shrill bell rang and a few seconds later, the door was pushed and students stormed out. After the big storm of students came two figures through the door; a slightly darker skinned boy and the boy that had to be Peter Parker. They were talking about some Lego stuff until they were interrupted.  
„Peter Parker?“, Edward called, voice wavering. The boy stopped talking and his head snapped towards him. „N-no… no, you’re not here, you’re not real, stop!“  
„Peter, I’m really here…“, the man reached a hand towards the boy, but the latter just shook his head and rushed down the hallway. A few students were staring at them - especially but they all didn’t really give a shit.  
The other boy desperately looked to Edward and then to Peter, who had almost reached the end of the hallway. „You’re supposed to be dead. Where were you all this time? Peter needed you, you were practically his father, you can’t just die-but-actually-not-die and forget about him! You always said that you had his back! Were all those just empty promises!?“  
„Hey, kid. Calm down. Yea it seems like I just left but could we please consider the fact that I don’t even know my own name?“

„You-what? Do you… you don’t remember anything? Like, nothing at all?“  
„Nope, woke up in hospital eight months ago with one arm and retrogate amnesia. Built myself a life and now I’m trying to find my past… wow that sounds melodramatic…“  
„Alright, I think we should go find Peter, talk all this through; I don’t really know you, just that you and Pete are – were pretty close.“  
Together they walked towards the direction that Peter had gone to and entered the boys toilet. Peter was leaning over the sink and splashed himself water in the face.  
„Peter…“, Edward said stammered, „I think we two might have a lot of stuff to talk about. I-i mean… if you want to, if not you don’t have to, I just- I just thought… I don’t know…“  
Before Peter could start shouting at Edward too, his friend stepped in. „Pete, don’t get angry, I already did the shouting and… to be honest, he has a pretty good excuse, yk“  
The Parker-boy hesitantly looked his mentor in the eyes before nodding slightly before Peter couldn’t hold it in anymore and started sobbing, falling into Edward’s arms. Edward froze for a second before wrapping his arms around the boy. „It’s alright, kiddo, I’m here, Everything’s fine.“  
It took a few minutes and reassuring words until Peter calmed down.  
„Your arm“, Peter sniffed.  
„Yeah, that’s a long story, I gotta tell you some stuff and then you gotta tell me some stuff, alright? What if we go to my place? I live in Manhattan so we can take the subway.“  
„Ok, but I have to tex May first.“ Edward nodded although having no idea who May was.  
So Peter quickly wrote May a message that he was at Ned’s place – he could tell her the truth when he got home – and took a detour to Peter’s locker before catching the next train to Manhattan.  
„So, Mr Stark, what happened? Where were you?“  
„Yea about thaaat… You should rather sit down. Uhm… ok this isn’t easy… I-I have no clue what happened to me those eight months ago, probably some accident“ – Edward shushed Peter’s attempt at interrupting – „but I woke up in the hospital at Manhattan without my right arm aaaand… without any memory about anything that happened in my past. ‘s called retrogate amnesia. So I don’t even know my name, so now I’m Edward Gray. Since I left the hospital I kind of started a new life, because the doctors couldn’t say if the amnesia was permanent or whether I would get my memories back. I befriended one of the nurses – Michael – and now we live together and I built myself a new arm – I seem to be some physics genius, idk. I had some flashbacks and based on those I googled some stuff and found out about Spider-man… then I hacked into the security cameras to see if you ever take off your mask, so here I am now…“  
Peter gaped. „You forgot everything that happened before the… eight months ago?“  
„Yeah, sorry… I hoped you could help me a little with that… or know somebody if you don’t want to.“  
„I would do everything for you! I’m just so happy you’re back!“  
They got of the train when their station was announced and ascendet to Michael’s flat.  
„You drink coffee? Tea? Water?“, Edward offered.  
„Uhm, just water, you say that i get hyperactive if I drink caffeine.“  
„Alrighty, here you gooo. Uhm, so d’you just… why don’t you just spill our story?“  
„Ok…uhm your name is Anthony Edward Stark, but everybody calls you Tony. You are the boss of Stark Industries, but the world doesn’t really know you because you don’t really want that…i don’t know. And you are Iron Man, there you’re just like me, we both have secret identities to protect our families. You are married to Pepper Potts and you two have a daughter, Morgan. You are one of the Avengers, they are a group of highly skilled people that protect the world. To make it short, there was a huge battle eight months ago. There was this gauntlet with six powerful stones. Thanos, the bad guy, had that gauntlet and you took those six stones before he could cause any more harm. With those stones, you killed him and saved the whole universe. But it took too much of a toll on you… you uhm… you were dead.“ Again, he started sobbing. Edward – no, Tony pulled Peter to his chest and breathed in the familiar smell. „Are you my son? It certainly feels like it but…“  
Peter shook his head and rubbed his eyes. „I am Peter Parker. My parents died in a plane crash when I was young and then I lived with my aunt and uncle. Now it’s just my aunt and me – Uncle Ben got shot when i was 14. Then I became Spider-Man. Six months later you came and said you needer my help. Since then we’ve come pretty close and we were practically like father and son, Morgan is kind of like my sister – she’s way too intelligent for her age. So…yea…“  
Tony soon realised that it was probably not good for his kid if he made him talk about that stuff. His head hurt; there was way too much information input. But he would deal with that later, the kid came first. So he just pulled Peter with him to the couch and sat down before laying Peter down, head on his lap.  
„How old’re you, kid?“ „I’m gonna be 17 soon“  
„Wow… and how old am I?“ „You are 54 years old… old man“  
„Hey, be kind to your dad!“  
Peter blushed. „So who are the Avengers? We know them, right?“  
„Yeah, there are the following: Captain America – he’s like 100 years old, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Winter Soldier, Hulk, Vision, War Machine, Falcon, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, you and me. And in the big battle there were also many people from Wakanda, some Wizard guys and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Yeah, that’s about it…“  
„Wow. Ok… uhm… I don’t wanna be offendind but who had the idea to make a Teenager, a kid, an Avenger? I mean, you’re probably good, but a kid shouldn’t do such stuff…“  
Peter laughed, while Tony frowned. „You made me an Avenger, Mr Stark“, the boy chuckled.  
„WHAT? Am I some irresponsible brat?“  
„Well…“  
„No. Don’t answer that, I don’t even want to know. But why are you calling me Mr Stark although we are so close? At least say Tony… or Edward, now I’m used to Edward but I should probably go back to Tony again. So, wait I wanna get this clear; You practically are my son except on papers?“  
„Uh, yea, I just never called you dad because I didn’t know how you’d react… Dad.“  
„You’re a dork“, Tony poked Peter’s forehead, „I’m not gonna eat you if you call me dad, so go ahead.“

Right then, the front door opened Michael stepped in. „Eddie, you home?“  
„Hey, Mike! We’re on the couch!“  
Michael came to the living room.  
„Hey, Mike! Meet Peter – Peter, meet Michael.“, Tony announced, „Oh, I’m Tony, by the way.“  
„Hey Peter! So… Tony it is… are you related?“  
„Yea, except in blood and law“, Peter grinned

„Soo, Mike… I’ve heard you’re a fan of Iron Man… I might have the possibility to arrange a meeting for you two…“, Tony joked in playful arrogance. „What? You two know Iron man?“  
„Hmh… I am Iron Man, you know…“  
„Daaaamn.“  
It was silent for a few seconds  
„Hey Pete“, the mechanic broke the silence, „what about you call your aunt and sleep here with me in my room? And then me make another round of asking?“  
The boys eyes shone with joy and he frantically nodded.  
So they put Pizzas in the oven and settled on the couch again.  
„Ok, Tony, You get the first turn“  
„What are your hobbies, Pete?“  
„Oh…uhm, I love Legos, science and football, but I can’t play because I couldn’t before I got my powers. Oh and of course I like to help the little guy“, the boy grinned.  
Now was Michael’s turn. „Are you really Spider-Man, Peter?“  
„I actually keep my identity a secret, like Mr – Tony…but yea, could you maybe not tell anybody?“ Peter begged. Michael made a gesture of keeping his mouth shut.  
„What have you been doing all this time, Tony?“, Peter wondered.  
„Oh, uhm, I work at a coffee shop, cause I don’t need any special knowledge for that and coffee is awesome. Ok my question. How did you get your powers and what kind of powers are those?“  
„Oh, I got bit from a radioactive spider when my school went on a field trip to Oscorp. I was sick for a few days and Aunt May and Uncle Ben almost took me to the hospital because my fever was so high. Then one morning I woke up and everything was fine… better than that; I didn’t have any more asthma, didn’t need my glasses and I used to be one of those kids that got sick every month… oh and I got jacked. And my powers include sticky hands and feet – like spiders – super strength, super senses and super healing. And I made myself web-shooters so I can swing through the city.“

The room went quiet again and everybody sipped on their drinks. After a while of comfortable silence, Tony felt his left shoulder going numb and he looked down; Peter had fallen to sleep on his shoulder. He gently lifted his kid in his arms and carried him to his room, whispering a ,good night‘ to Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw has somebody a clue how I can remove those extra spaces between the lines? I kinda can‘t get rid of them...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets his family/friends aaand yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am  
> so  
> sorry
> 
> But yea I‘m still alive... I had like 5 different versions of this last chapter since April 2020 but they were all shit. Hope this one is not tooo shitty although it‘s pretty short and half-open end (well not really but kinda?)  
> I‘m sorry

Peter woke up in to noises from the kitchen. Turning around, he recognized Tony lying on his back staring blankly at the ceiling.  
„Morning, Tony.“, he spoke. No response. „Tony?“ but the man remained unresponsive.  
„…Edward?“, Peter poked him in the side. Tony’s head snapped to Peter and he smiled.  
„You sleeping with eyes open now, Mr- Dad?“  
„Mr Dad? And no, just thinking… nerd“  
„Ha ha ha. Uhm…“, the boy looked cautiously looked at his fiddling fingers.  
„Go ahead, kid, no shame, ask anything you want.“, Tony encouraged his kid.  
„Like… what do you remember? Do you know all of us just because I told you? I mean, you said that you’d had flashbacks but…“, he shrugged.  
„Uhm… I think I startet to remember the most important persons of my life; You, my daughter Morgan and… what’s my wife’s name, you didn’t tell me that?“  
„Pepper. Pepper Potts, well now she’s Pepper Stark“  
„Ok. So I remembered you, Morgan and Pepper. Mostly dreams, we were working in a lab and I allowed you to start the car… in another one you… you just got all dusty and then you disappeared… it was all dark…“ Peter carefully took his mentor’s hand in his, getting a squeeze in return. The Stark man took a shaky breath and continued. „Sometimes they kinda just get triggered by pictures or certain… inputs. While I was building my arm“ – Tony nodded towards his prosthesis – „I googled some stuff and found a picture of the Winter Soldier. Then I saw a memory of a hand grabbing a light in my chest and a chield – Captain America’s – in my suit. That’s how I found out about the Avengers and they all seemed familiar. I thought it was nothing special – I mean, they are famous, but… Spider-Man was pretty familiar and, like I said before, kinda found out about your identity and I ran facial recognition so find out your name and found your school and then I came… yeah that’s about it.“

Nobody spoke for about a minute. Finally Peter spoke up. „Are you gonna come to the Avengers Compound soon? Like, the place where all the Avengers live? Well, I usually live with my aunt but about every weekend I stay at the Compound.“  
„Uhm… I think so. It will probably help with the memory but not today or tomorrow because I gotta talk to Mike about all this and kinda process all the new input.“  
„Yea, cool. Uhm, I can give you my and Happy’s phone number. Happy is the guy that normally drives you around if you don’t take the suit.“  
„Alrighty.“

  
About a week later, Happy Hogan picked up his boss to drive him upstate. Tony was pretty excited, but a bit nervous and afraid to meet all of his old friends. Peter had told them about the amnesia already; but he still was worried about how they would react.  
„So… why do they call you Happy? Is that, like, your real name? Cause that would be weird, you know?“  
The driver let out an exasperated breath. „I don’t know, you’re the nickname king, I’m sorry…“  
„Ooook.“ Silence. „Are we there soon? I’m hungry. And bored.“  
It turned out, that Tony only had to wait five more minutes before he saw the giant building. They drove into a garage with many expensive looking cars.   
„Here we go“, grumpy Happy-guy said, „Peter said, he’d wait here for you and give you a quick run of the building, so I’m gonna go back to my office and do some work.“  
Edward – Tony watched the driver and security gard or whatever walk away and glanced around the garage until he spotted Peter. „Hey there, kiddo“, he waved. The kid smiled and hugged him, sniffing. „Still can’t believe you’re alright.“  
„Yeah, I’m here, underoos. Wanna stay down here a bit longer or go upstairs and show me the building?“ The teenager pulled away from his menthor. „Ohh, right. Uhm, so in the lower levels are mostly for scientific research, military training, weapons development and storing all the vehicles including the Quinjet – the jet that the Avengers use for missions. Further up is the conference room, living area, your workshop – that one’s really awesome, a longue, kitchen, gym, screening room, rehabilitation room for if you injure yourself, all your bedrooms aaaaand much more because this facility is so freaking awesome!“  
Tony had already forgotten most of it, there were too many.  
„So, we thought you maybe first wanna just meet Pepper and Morgan and then all the Avengers. Most of them are currently here. By the way: meet Friday.“  
„It is good to have you back, sir“, a women from the ceiling spoke.   
„Hey, FRIDAY…? Weird name, why Friday?“  
„FRIDAY stands for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth, short FRIDAY. I am the successor of JARVIS.“  
Although Jarvis did ring a bell, he let it be for the moment.   
„FRIDAY, bring us the elevator, will you?“, Peter called. They stepped into the elevator in comfortable silence, until it was broken by the ding, announcing their arrival.   
Stepping out, they were met with Pepper and Morgan – Tony recognized them.  
The little kid started running towards him as soon as she saw her Dad. Ignoring the feeling of overwhelm, he kneeled down and hugged his daughter to his chest.   
„Welcome home, honey“, the redhead greeted him.  
„Hey…Pepper.“

What followed was a full hour filled with many tears, hugs and hot chocolate, welcoming the hero back home. Eventuelly, Happy and the Peter’s Aunt May joined them, announcing that they were now officially dating.

„Soo… do you wanna meet the others now? They’re probably all waiting in the common room - but we don‘t have to“, the boy quickly retracted, seeing his mentors nervous face.  
„No, no! I think, I think it would be nice to meet them“

  
The room was crowded with superheros, yet it was deadly silent. Finally, Captain America spoke up.   
„Uhm, Peter didn’t really say much about… how much you know, but should we, like, all introduce ourselves?“  
Upon confirmation, he spoke on.  
„I’m Steve – Captain America, super soldier. Bruce, your science buddy aka the Hulk - he likes to smash. Clint is Hawkeye and best archer. Rhodey, your best friend since MIT and pilot of the War Machine, that is similar to your Iron Man. Bucky, who is The Winter Soldier, Wanda aka Scarlet Witch with telekinetic powers. Sam, the Falcon with wings. And then there are the Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor and Nebula, but they are off-world. Ohh, and Scott slash Ant-man, he can grow the size of an ant or that of a blue whale.

„So a group of half-human-alien-like-thingies, right?“, Tony grinned, „I mean i thought I was weird, but now I have a cyborg buddy with the same armproblems as me and some enhanced or whatever friends“

„Oh we’re waaay crazier group than you imagine. That group includes you, by the way“

Huh, Tony thought. Everything was going to be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you actually read the full fanfic??? Thank you so so so much <33

**Author's Note:**

> And yep, I gave Tony the name Edward cause that is his second name and...yk, i first thought about the name Robert (RDJ :D)
> 
> I dont own anything except my own characters (Michael)!!!
> 
> The other chapters are hopefully gonna be longer...
> 
> <3


End file.
